Lucy's journal
by antiHEROine82
Summary: Secretary of E block's The Green Mile/Percy Wetmore's girlfriend's p.o.v of what happened the day Wild Bill grabbed Percy


***Disclaimer*** No characters belong to me except Lucy, Hannah (Percy's aunt), and Walter (Hannah's husband/the governor of Louisiana). All the rest belong to the amazing Mr. Stephen King. My scenarios are based around King's storyline and the film and some of the dialogue of the characters' is kept the same as it was in the movie. I basically just added my own character(s) into the storyline and this is her perspective of what goes on around her.  
  
NOTE: The character of Dean Stanton is NOT married in this and is rather in love with Percy's gf, Lucy Laurel. That's one of the few changes I made to fit this fanfic.  
  
============================================================================  
  
7-2-35  
  
It's ironic that a horrible day can turn into such a beautiful, wonderful night. Wild Bill was let out of the restraint room today for the second day in a row after that moon pie episode. When they let him out, he was again calm, just said he'd be good but he said that yesterday and Brutal shortly ended up with chocolate squirted every which way on his face. The boys took him down for a shower (boy, did he need one) and he stepped back into his cell. He was quiet most of the day and instead of making crude comments to me, he turned them into compliments, telling me how lucky "Boss Percy" was to have me as his girl. He called him "Percy". What's more, he called him Boss Percy. He never called him by his real name before. He always calls him "limp noodle".  
  
I wasn't going to think for a second he actually was going to behave, especially with the non-vulgar flattering comments that were being made to me. I knew he would either snap out of it soon or he was up to something again. He and Percy actually had a discussion or disagreement/argument that was about me today. Percy and I were by the duty desk, talking about him being outfront. He was telling me he was scared about messing it up and embarrassing himself. He told me he was bound to forget his lines and they'd think he's even more hopeless than they already think he is. He worked so hard to get all the words right. Last night after work we went back to his house where I helped him study the speech. He really wanted to learn this. The only reason he'll possibly do well at Del's execution is because he's doing something he cares about, something he wants to do. It's kind of morbid, yes, but it's what he's interested in. This is when he shows his sick side. He wants to see Del die upclose, not behind in the switch room. Not only that, he hates Del. Why, I'm not so sure. Maybe because I like him. I think he's sweet, despite what he did, but I know he's sorry as most of them are and they need someone, a friend, and that's when I come in. Percy resents that a lot. He's very jealous when it comes to guys and me. He's threatened by it. He's afraid –no—petrified of losing me, even to a prisoner. Well, maybe this time he's not worried about losing me, but he's afraid that Del will take my attention away from him, which does tend to happen from time to time and makes Percy more than a little angry.  
  
At his house, he went over the speech over and over again to me, proving he had studied hard the night before. We did the entire procedure more than a few times and he did well through all. I told him so, that it was near perfect (no lie) except not to be so stiff, then made him feel good by putting my arms around him tightly and planting a huge kiss on his lips. He seemed proud and I talked to him to make him calm down a little about the following night. He seemed a little more reassured and told me in a quiet, sincere voice, "You always know how to make me feel better. I don't know what I'd do without you." Then he asked me if I'd stay for not only the rehearsel, but for the execution, to be next to him if he was actually to be upfront. I thought long and hard, flashbacking to Arlen's execution and how the screams were still stuck in my mind. I hate executions and Percy knows I won't go unless Paul desperately needs me to, to write a report because not many witnesses show up there. I knew Percy would feel more safe and calm if I were there and he really wants this. He told me in his exact words, knowing I'd probably say no, "I know you hate it but I'd feel a lot better if you were there with me. You don't have to." He sounded hopeful but the only reason why I really cringed at this is because what he was asking was for me to stand right next to him for support and he was to be right next to the chair. I've seen a few executions out of the switch room before, but not right in front or next to the chair. I'm usually in the back. But I knew if I wasn't next to Percy, he'd get nervous and mess up. If I were there, I'd make sure he wouldn't foul up anything and if he did, I'd point it out, gently and quietly, to him. If Paul or Brutal pointed out his mistakes to him, he'd be embarrassed and feel stupid and become even more nervous and might screw it up more. Percy looked me straight in the eye when he asked, but his tone was shy. I know he really wants me to be there so I'll be right next to him tomorrow night if Paul does decide to put him outfront. I know he will only to get rid of him but he's thinking wrong because Percy is staying here as long as I'm still here, to spend time with me and watch out just in case Dean decides to share his feelings with me. Paul won't like me being right there smack dab in front, but he'll think it's a good idea because I'll make sure Percy doesn't do/say anything stupid or cruel to Del during his last moments. I told Percy I'd be right beside him the whole time and that he'd do a great job. He looked into my eyes ands smiled and kissed me so lovingly. Then he drove me home.  
  
So Billy called Percy over to his cell (from what I could hear in Paul's office after I left Percy from the duty desk) as I went into the office after Paul had called me in, and what I had heard lightly was Billy asking him how a limp noodle like him got a beautiful girl like me. I couldn't hear Percy's response but I did hear him speaking softly to him. I could hear their voices but not their words, then I walked out of the office to Percy who didn't say a thing about the small encounter that just happened. He walked back over to me and hugged me tightly, kissing my head. I could see him looking at Billy as he did so. I didn't even bother to ask what happened. Billy just gave a sly, cocky smirk to him. I looked up to Percy, quick enough to see the expression on his face to Bill. It wasn't pleasant. As soon as I looked at him, he looked back down at me and smiled so I wouldn't see he was clearly upset by something Billy had said to him just seconds earlier. Just then Paul came out and told Percy the plan about the rehearsel, how they were going to tell Del that people wanted to see Mr. Jingles perform, so we could do the rehearsel without him having to know what we're really doing. Percy looked at me and then at Paul, trying not to snicker but he held it back and just said alright, nodding in agreement and understanding.  
  
In the office while I was in there with Paul and he was explaining the plan to me, he asked me more than once to make sure Percy wouldn't spoil it and tell Del what they were really doing. Maybe Percy is that cruel, but I know he wouldn't do that because if he did, he wouldn't even have a chance to be outfront tomorrow at all if that was the case. He wanted this too much to blow it and was in too good of spirits today to even think about doing something like that. Today was the one chance he'd have to prove he could do something and be one of the guys. He could be competent and…accepted, I guess you could say. So I didn't have to warn him more than once.  
  
Paul looked to the others to indicate I was time and Brutal and Harry walked to Del's cell to tell him to grab up his mouse and be ready to perform. Percy was at the door and just gave a little smirk and rolled his eyes, shaking his head in amusement, and closed it when Brutal took Del out. As soon as Percy shut the door, Dean and Toot (who were both hiding in Paul's office during Paul's discussion with Del) came out and all 6 of us scurried to start it asap. I went with Percy to the execution chamber and stood next to him by the chair where I'd be taking the same place the next night. I could tell he was a little shaken and told him everything would be fine and not to be nervous. Last night we went through everything, from standing at the chair and doing the clamps to the speech and wetting the sponge, and he did good but I was the only one there. Now it was me plus 3 other guards who resent him and he feels that. He's scared they'll judge or make fun of him, but I reassured him and he seemed better after I talked to him and gave him a good luck kiss on the mouth. He nodded as I told him everything and gave a shaky smile to me. He pulled out his sidearm in his right hand and I returned the smile as I yelled to Paul that we were ready.  
  
Percy did the clamps almost as good as Paul and said his speech almost perfectly, but his voice still quavered and he had a concentrated look on his face. I told him before if he forgot a word or something to look my way and I'd mouth the words to him but he didn't. After the first rehearsel was done, Percy looked over anxiously to Paul and Paul actually slapped him on the back (he couldn't deny he had done very well, the other couldn't either), and told him it was "very good, very professional", and ordered to do it one more time. Percy gave a huge, proud smile, practically giddy over the fact it was almost flawless, and looked at me, beaming with pride. I ran over and put my arms around him tightly, kissing him hard and telling him it was wonderful. He said that was because I was here and I'm his good luck charm. Then he did it again, even better than before. He even kept a straight face through Toot's antics which is hard, especially for him because Toot has the same sort of morbid humor as he does. I could see the relief in Paul's face, thanking God it went well. It really was professional.  
  
After we were done, we all went back on the mile, Percy smiling happily with his arm around my waist the whole time. Harry and Dean (Yes, Dean!!) went over to him, telling him how well he did and gave him advice on how he could improve his performance even more. They were giving him advice!! It looked like for the first time he was actually being accepted into their group. As they talked, I pulled Paul aside and asked him what he thought. Paul said he did well but wasn't sure if he was ready just yet to put him outfront, especially for Del. I told him I'd make sure nothing would happen and informed him how hard Percy had worked to get it just right and how important it was for both him and me that he be in charge tomorrow. He said he'd think about it and talk it over with the boys, see what they'd think about the idea. I walked back over to Percy, where he was still talking to Harry and Dean, and draped my arms around him while Paul was now looking out for Brutal and Del's return. I put my chin on his shoulder and he pecked his lips to mine gently, putting his arm around me. Dean was telling him something as I came over, and stopped for a split second, trying to continue talking but stammering a little. The expression on his face was an uncomfortable and hurtful one as he gave Percy and me a swift, painful glance. I was so proud and happy for Percy, I wasn't even thinking about Dean's feelings then. I didn't mean to do that in front of him.  
  
Paul yelled for us to clam up 'cause he could see Brutal and Del coming back. Del came in with Brutal following behind him, holding the cigar box with Mr. Jingles in it. He was laughing cheerfully, boasting about how much they enjoyed his mouse's performance. I'd never seen him so happy. It made me feel good and sad as he came in with that huge smile on his face. It also made me feel a little guilty. I'm sure the boys (with the exception of my boyfriend, of course) felt the same way too. As Del came in Percy left my side, sliding his arm off me, and traveled a few feet (but not far) down the mile in the middle of the corridor. Del was walking backwards while telling us how the audience cheered and clapped for Mr. Jingles, and then turned around and saw Percy standing in front of him. Percy began to speak to him in a pleasant tone, the kind of voice only I hear. Del, not knowing the unusually sweet mood Percy was in, looked at him mistrustfully, not sure what he could be up to and backed away a bit. Percy told him he was happy for him and he'd done good. We were all looking at him strangely, expecting something to happen. Especially Paul, who gave me a confused and suspicious look that I returned to him. Just as Del began to think he actually wasn't up to anything and started to laugh with him, Percy jumped at him but in a playful way. Del thought he was really going to grab at him and tried to back away, but tripped over Brutal who was standing right behind him. He fell back, hitting his head on the floor. Brutal helped him up and looked at Percy with disgust, calling him a shit while the rest of us glared at him. Believe it or not, Percy actually felt bad. He started to saunter over towards Del to apologize. I know it's so hard to believe because I could barely believe it myself, but I could tell he was about to but he didn't get that far.  
  
Percy began to say, "I didn't mean nothing by it. I was just playing. Come on now, I was just having—", and that's when it happened. He was wandering over to Del's cell while saying all this and was suddenly cut off by Wild Bill's wiry but strong arm. He was up so fast, no one (including me) knew what had happened at all at first. Percy's always careless and swaggering too close to the cells. The boys and I always warn him one day something like this could happen, but he never takes our advice and this was finally the result of him not listening. He always used to say I worried too much. Billy grabbed him through the iron bars by his throat (yes, Percy was that close and that careless) and Percy let out a few panicked, strangled screams. We all ran over. Paul and Dean drew their guns and I scurried over next to Paul. I began crying and begged Billy to let him go and not to hurt him. The guys just stood there with their guns drawn. That's it. They did nothing else. I've never seen Percy so scared in my life. I could tell then, just by his eyes, he thought he was going to die. He stopped screaming as Billy's hand left his throat and went through his hair, as he whispered something to him about how sweet and soft he was and how he'd rather fuck him than me. Then his other hand slid down, found Percy's crotch and squeezed it—HARD. Percy couldn't do anything, not even move or breathe, he was so petrified. He whimpered softly, but that's it. He was just too scared to scream. Paul and everyone just let him get molested like that, just pointing their guns at Bill and yelling at him to let him go. Big deal. I'm so pissed at all of them. Billy even kissed Percy's temple. I don't know if he actually has "feelings" or attraction to Percy really, but I'm pretty sure he did it for fun, because Percy gave him the chance by walking much too close to him. If you have the opportunity, take it.  
  
This happened in less than 20 seconds, it was so fast. Billy let go when he decided he was done, laughing as Percy stumbled to the other side of the mile where I was, cringing against the bars of the empty cell behind us. He was slightly bent over, trying to keep his balance against them and struggling to catch his breath. He sounded like he was on the verge of sobbing. His expression was one of terror and some sort of relief mixed. I bent over a little, rubbing his back, trying to calm him. Billy was still chuckling as he said, "I was just playin'. I'd much rather jump in that gorgeous gal's of yours' hole", or something along those lines. Paul and Dean reholstered their sidearms. I could tell Paul was about to yell at Wharton for making that comment about me then, but didn't get the chance because he froze upon hearing Del's shrill cackling.  
  
We didn't have a clue what was so funny to him until he caught his breath and managed to say in his Cajun speech, "He done piss his pants", while looking down at Percy's boots. The rest of us looked down too and saw urine spreading on the green floor. It took Percy a moment to comprehend what had happened as his eyes cast down and he saw the piss below him. I stood there just gaping at the piss in shock, then began to back away a little slowly and looked at Percy's face. He looked up at me but looked away just as quickly, saying softly, half-sobbing, "Oh my God". I glanced at the others and could tell by their faces they felt sorry for him also. I think Percy could see this too and that probably got to him even more.  
  
Del continued laughing and taunting him until Brutal shoved him into his cell and told him to shut up while cracking his baton harshly on the bars to show he was serious. Paul reached for Percy's shoulder in attempt to comfort him, but Percy pushed his hand away and softly told him not to touch him. He wouldn't look at me especially. I know he was really devastated because these are men who he admires and desperately wants to fit in with, no matter what he says or does otherwise, so this effected him deeply. But I think what made it worse was I was there to see it also. The last thing he wants is for me to see him in a state where he's helpless and humilated and this had to be one of the most degrading, horrible moments of his life. He slowly was able to stand up straight while throwing a swift, sad glance my way, and then shifted his focus back to the guys. He spoke quietly to them in a tearful, unsteady voice. "You talk about this to anyone", he managed to threaten them as he always does, " I'll get you all fired. I swear that to God." His eyes swept all their faces warily. Paul calmly told him his infamous saying: "What happens on the mile, stays on the mile. Always has." Percy looked back at Del, who was still snickering quietly, and said while wiping away the tears that had fallen, "You keep laughing, you French-fried faggot. You just keep on laughing!", then stormed off. As he was passing me I reached out for his arm, but he ignored my move completely and just gave me another mortified glance. I watched him walk with his head down into Paul's office and slam the door behind him. Everyone's eyes then turned to me. I looked back at them all furious, piercing them with a hard glare. I could tell Paul was about to break the uncomfortable silence, but I beat him to it by telling him I was going to try to calm Percy down and meanwhile he should find a way to keep that fucking pig Wharton under control. I walked away before another word was uttered by anyone, intent on finding a way to comfort my boyfriend.  
  
I went down to the storage room searched the laundry basket for the clean pair of pants Percy keeps in case of anything and in this situation, I was glad he had them. I kept thinking about what I was going to say to him. Believe it or not, I've never seen him cry before. I've seen him upset and angry plenty of times, but I realized just then I'd never seen him cry before and that he'd still be crying when I went into the office to go see him. I just didn't know how to talk to him while he was in a state like this. I'm practically the only person who can calm him and make him do right and we've been in tough situations before, but none can compare to this. I stayed in the storage room for about 5 minutes, pondering about what to say to him. Then I thought, I'll just tell him how much I care about him though he most likely won't believe me, but I'd make him believe me somehow. I'd prove it to him by giving him tons of kisses on his soft face and holding him tightly in my arms. I was sure he'd still be in Paul's office alone because there was nowhere else for him to go, so I decided what I was going to say to him and walked through the front door to Paul's office, carrying the dry uniform pants. I knocked lightly and called his name. He didn't respond, so I just went in. There he was with the blinds shut in the dark, sitting on the bench next to the file cabinets. There was a bit of sunlight bursting through the cracks of the blinds. He must've shut all of them as soon as he went in there so no one would be able to see him crying. He jumped up when I walked in, quickly wiping his tears away, gazing at the floor, head down. I shut the door and told him I'd brought him clean pants. He said in a low but sharp voice he never dared spoken to me in before, "Just leave them and get out!". I was surprised at his tone. I'd only heard him speak that way to the others when he got annoyed or upset. For the first time to hear it directed at me was a bit hard to swallow, but I understood and excused it then.  
  
He wouldn't dare look at me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
That's all for now, kiddies. The rest will be up whenever I find the time to put it up. Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
